


Unconstitutional

by Walking_disASSter



Series: Hamilton Ships, Angsty and Sweet! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is oblivious to emotions, Alexander is poor, Alexander never backs down from a challenge, Alternate universe- university, Angst, Cuddles, Dates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hes in love with Alexander, I dont know how to finish a story, John and James are both so done, Lafayette is cuddly and friendly, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Really Unrequited, OOC, OOC Alexander Hamilton, OOC Thomas Jefferson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson is a simp, Thomas is a good boyfriend, Thomas is privileged, Thomas tries to fix that, Unrequited Love, alex is afraid of storms, and there's lots of OOC, enjoy my trash, even if its fake, everyone is concerned or amused, half fake, hamiltrash, he also runs on coffee and spite, he takes Thomas poorly hidden feelings as a challenge, i blame every fic of this ship ever, idek, its our founding fathers!, just warning you., mostly those with Thomas/Alexander fake dating, or keep a plot, sugar daddy., sugar daddy?, supportive James Madison, supportive Lafayette, suspicious John Laurens, that felt weird, they made me do this, why do i ship this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: So uh. I read a bunch of fanfics, university AU with a Thomas/Alexander fake dating plot. And so. Here we are. A hybrid of all of those. Enjoy!Thomas lies to his family about having a poor boyfriend. Alexander agrees to play along so Thomas will pay his tuition. Thomas is doing this to disappoint his rich family. He's also sort of in love with Alexander. Enjoy?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hamilton Ships, Angsty and Sweet! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210619
Comments: 68
Kudos: 30





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unikitty_in_action](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikitty_in_action/gifts).



> Just the negotiations! Enjoy!!  
> Posted on 03- 12- 21 at 10 at night so I was tired and wrote this in like. An hour. Enjoy!??  
> Uni kitty, as always, opinion please!

Alexander was known for pushing himself until he dropped. He was also known for running on pure caffeine and spite. Alexander was also known for making bad decisions. He was one of the smartest students but he had no common sense. 

So when he was on three days of no sleep and thousands of litres of coffee at this time, he was running on fumes and his lack of self preservation. 

Alexander was currently on his fifteenth cup of the day, it was nearly three in the afternoon, and his eyes were droopimg so low he only kept writing thanks to memorizing the keys. 

He was deeply thankful for the braces on his wrists to help combat the pain of so much typing, but it didn't stop his fingers from cramping. So he pulled his hands away from the keyboard, massaging his sore second knuckles and fingertips as he gazed over the small print of his laptop. Glasses shining in the bright light of the screen as he squinted at the doc. He was six pages over the minimum length but Professors never learned and gave them a Maximum, so he shrugged it off and saved the essay. 

He frowned down at the now cold coffee, picking it up he downed the rest and tried to decide if he should leave for coffee or just leave. 

He knew if he was needed that they knew were to find him, he kept a routine and it was a Saturday afternoon. So he'd spend the rest of the day until dark working in here when he'd have to return to his dorm and deal with ever so annoying Burr. 

Well, Burr and he were sort of on okay terms these days. Laff had helped in that regard, always making friends with everyone and helping others make friends. 

He sighed, closing his laptop as he decided to risk going for more coffee. It wouldn't change his exhaustion but it'd keep him up enough to do more work. Not that he needed to worry, he was already ahead and doing extra credit works. 

He frowned at the reminded in the corner of his screen, the blinking email icon glaring at him angry and red. Just another reminded he still needed to pay half the price for next semesters costs. But he didn't have the money. 

He sighed and closed the laptop, startling at the smirking face that he was met with. Well, no, he was met with the sight of someone extremely tall leaning against the table he sat at. Lifting his gaze he frowned at the smirking face, Thomas fucking Jefferson. "Look man" He started, blank and annoyed "I know you like to argue with me and all, but I am just. Really low on coffee so can we start this later?" He huffed, only to blink I'm even more confusion as Thomas sat a steaming Starbucks cup before him. 

"Black with three shots espresso, right?" Alex frowned "Yeah" He grumbled, snatching the cup and inhaling deeply. Sighing as he melted into his seat, perfect coffee. He didn't bother asking how he knew his order. Just taking a large gulp with a pleased hum before eyeing Thomas "What do you want? The librarian doesn't like it when we argue in here" He reminded, tone sing somg, even though it was both of them banned for a week. 

Thomas scoffed and waved his hand dismissive "If you don't shout, I won't" Alexander glowered but nodded, returning to his bitter life line. "So what is it then? " Thomas heaved a sigh "I need a favor" He said the words as if they were going to kill him if he said them any louder, which. They might? 

Alexander hummed, licking his lips as he steepled his fingers "Two questions" Thomas nodded, arms crossing as he waited, face serious. "One, why the fuck are you asking me? Two, what makes you think I would ever fucking help you?" He paused "Okay three, what is it?"

Thomas huffed but nodded, those were understandable questions  
"One, you don't actually hate me as much as you claim and honestly I don't hate you that much. Just your smug little gremlin ass and your ability to argue until you faint from lack of breath" Alexander snorted "Like you're any better" Thomas just rolled his eyes, waving it away again before continuing. "Two, you may help me cause I can help you in turn. " That piqued Alex's attention, sitting up a bit more, brows raised and lips pursed in concentration. Thomas smirked, glad to see he had his attention. "Three, I need a fake boyfriend" 

Alex had never thought he'd say it before. But he was happy that he wasn't drinking coffee. He picked up said coffee to take a sip and wet his suddenly dry mouth. "Okay" He croaked out, eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Explain"

Thomas dropped all his bravado, dropping into the seat across from him Alex lowered his hand and met the desperate caramel eyes. "Listen, no interruption, no laughing, just listen" Alex nodded, making a zipping motion and meeting Thomas gaze with pure seriousness. Thomas smiled thankful, and began to explain. 

"Ever since I came out my parents have been trying to set me up with rich snobs" Alex hummed a little, snark in his eyes but he didn't say anything. "But I don't like any of those people. They're just, not my type. They don't have what I need" Alexander rose a brow at that, lips quirking in amusement and Thomas just glares until he looked serious again. 

"So I told them that I had a boyfriend!" Alex laughed out loud that time, only made worse at Thomas pouting "It's not funny" He hissed but Alex shook his head "It's fuckin hilarious, Jefferson. This sounds like a terrible plot from one of Peggy's novel's" Thomas just rolled his eyes and continued when Alexander calmed down

"They immediately began to badger me and Madison for details, who has also been on my back about dating and getting out there" He said those words with slight disgust, he didn't want to, get out there. He had his sights set already. Just no one but him knew! 

Alex hummed and sipped his coffee, he was too sleep deprived for this but he could listen. Thomas got him really good coffee. 

"So, I told them that they can meet him during the winter break." Which was thankfully months away "We'd only been dating a couple of weeks, and it was on the down low. I wanted to be sure" Alexander nodded with that "At least it's a better lie than you just blurting it out." Thomas flushed but it wasn't really seen with his dark skin, something he was grateful for. "Whatever, you said you'd listen. Not comment" Alex put his hands up in defense and motioned him to keep going. 

Thomas took a deep breath "I gave one detail, the detail I knew would piss them off the most" Alex's brows shot up at those words, leaning forward a little to hear. It was about to get interesting! 

"I told them that he's an immigrant with questionable legal status whose also a dirt poor college student in my law classes."

Alexander was once more grateful to not being drinkinf the hot liquid as he once more choked in shock at the tallers words. 

Thomas reached to Pat his back but Alex waved him off, glaring angrily "My legal status is perfectly fucking clean you asshole" Thomas just smiled, although it was definitely softer and apologetic "I'm sure. But anyway" Alexander grunted but nodded, whatever. "They're pretty pissy about it. But hey! If you agree we both get a win win! "

Alex rose a brow, waiting to hear the negotiations. He wanted to he a lawyer after all. 

"You play boyfriend" Alexander grumbled at that "And I play doting lover" He mimed a gag "And I'm turn I pay for your college tuition the rest of your time here. Even after our staged breakup"

Alex did choke on his coffee this time. Spewing hot liquid down his front he couldn't help but grin at Thomas disgusted shout. Suddenly dark hands were on him, patting napkins on the fabric to soak up the coffee "Hamilton! Be more careful!" He scolded sharply, not stopping in his attempts at drying the honestly not worth saving shirt. He only stopped when Alex started to laugh, could feel the vibrations through where his hands touched his chest and he quickly pulled back, flushed again. Alexander was thankfully, equally pink cheeked. 

"I'm sorry, I'm running on four days no sleep" "You're WHAT!?" "Did you just say pay my tuition?"

There was a tense moment of silence and Jefferson broke it with a quiet, yes. "If that's not enough" He began, hands spread out on the table as he prepared to list some options he was willing to give. Stopped by Alex's raised hand and serious face, front still stained with coffee. "Your votes, and Madison's by connection, on the upcoming Student Council debates." He was serious about this, Thomas could see the fire in his eyes, the same fire that always made his heart flutter in Debate class. "Fine" He relented, making it sound like it was sooo much work. 

Alexander grinned and nodded, picking back up his coffee and finishing off the rest "So then. What's all the terms and conditions before we make this official?"

Thomas chuckled, of course Alex would make this professional but not a mock trial in class. Well. Most of the time that was Jefferson's fault-

Pulling out his laptop he began to read, adding in "We can discuss any changes" He typed a bit, adding what Alex had asked for before reading the contract. Alex was a little surprised but also pleased there was a contract. 

"We can break this off at any time" Thomas started off with "But only after the winter break. This has to work until you meet my family" Alex agreed easily, agreed to most of it really. 

Meet the family, play nice with Madison, hold hands, cuddle, act like boyfriends. General stuff! Even dates, how sweet- he was a bit confused at the whole, moderate acting in private but Jefferson waved it off with "Mostly for practice. We need to act like we love each other"

He outright argued when Thomas brought in one of the final bullet points. It'd been pushed a little lower since Alex added in some other things as well. 

"Within reason you'll also have access to my credit card-"

"Im sorry what?"

Thomas just shrugged, smiling, "Well, remember I'm pretty much supposed to be a doting sugar daddy" He'd never seen a persons face go so red so quickly. "I don't need your charity or your money or anything else" Alexander all but snarled. Thomas sighed heavily "The main point that got you to consider is that I'd pay your tuition?" Alexander spluttered, flush spreading down his neck "That's completely different!" Thomas rolled his eyes and edited the line "Fine, I have full right to utilize my credit card as I please. seeing as it's mine. And you're not allowed to argue when I get you things" Alexander glared harder, but there was obvious confusion. Thomas typed again "Minimal arguing" At Alexanders nod Thomas sent it in an email to be read over by Hamilton before closing his laptop. 

"I. Why?" Thomas shrugged "It's mostly to convince Madison and Lafayette. They'd never believe that I wouldn't spoil you even if you refused ever single last gift. I spoil my friends enough, much less my boyfriend"

Alex sighed and shrugged "Fine, fine whatever. Thomas" Saying the name made Alexander feel weird, like it didn't belong on his tongue without being followes by a snarled Jefferson. Thomas just grinned "Alexander" He all but purred, holding out his hand to shake. 

Alexander glared at the perfectly manicured nails but took it. 

Thomas frowned at the cracked nails chewed down till they bled but gave it a firm shake. 

Suddenly he was pulled forward and Alex landed a sloppy wet kiss on Thomas cheek with a smug grin "See you tomorrow for our first official date. Babe" He was trying to psych Thomas out. 

But the Virginian just smiled and leaned closer, giving Alexander a gentle Eskimo kiss before stand in with his things and making his leave, tossing over his shoulder at the flustered man. "See you soon, and get some sleep! Doll" He turned back with a viscous grin, Alexander sqwuaking and stuttering behind him as he disappeared between the book shelves. 

This was going to be interesting!


	2. It Happened In September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive James, worried Hamilsquad, cuddly and tired Alex, love struck fool Thomas Jefferson! Also the fake backstory for their oh so sweet relationship  
> Wrote 03- 13- 21

Thomas smiled as he met up with Alexander outside of the library. He was a tad disappointed to see the short man had still barely slept, if at all. But then again yesterday was pretty big. 

"Ready for our date, Doll?" Alex rolls his eyes but takes the offered arm, smiling a little when he noticed that Thomas was walking slower to accommodate him. "It's fuckin freezing" He huffed, upset. It was the beginning of October and Thomas couldn't help but agree it was cold. He was from the south and Alex from a Caribbean island, so up in New York the weather was terrible. He offered his sweater, unlike Alex's thin layers and single coat Thomas knew to wear multiple layers. 

"Well you'll be happy to know we're going somewhere you can warm up" Alex's eyes sparkled brightly and he grinned that sharp grin "Oh, where? Hell? Sorry bub but I was promised breakfast and I do not plan on becoming the next Persephone" Thomas snorted a little, enjoying the playful banter. Alexander was shockingly a good actor. If only it wasn't acting-

Shrugging Thomas led him to the on campus cafe "You'd be so lucky! Hades was a wonderful husband" Thomas reminded, grinning as Alexander stuck his tongue out in return and found a booth. He immediately pulled out his laptop while Thomas got in line to get their drinks and some muffins for breakfast. 

He spotted the gaping Hercules Mulligan through the shop window and smirked quietly to himself when the buff man hurriedly pulled out his phone. Texting like teenage girls with gossip. 

He made his way back to Alex, two hot coffees and fresh blueberry muffins. 

Surprisingly enough Alex took a muffin before he even grabbed his drink, happily biting into the fluffy top with a pleased hum. "I love blueberry" He said softly, eyes on the table, shy. Thomas just shrugged "I prefer strawberry by themselves but in pastry? Definitely blueberry" Alexander smiled at the small admission and grabbed the cup nearest him. Nearly spitting it out right after "This is disgusting!"

Thomas chuckled softly and switched the cup "You only say that because you have no taste" He mocked, waving his hand in dismissal, sipping his sugared drink. Alexander rolled his eyes "No I say that because that's more sugar than coffee needs. It's already made to keep you awake!" Thomas just rolled his eyes and watched as Alexander alternated between drink, muffin, computer, and nearly dropping face first onto the table from exhaustion. 

"Did you sleep at all like I said too?" Alexander laughed, genuinely laughed at that, eyes crinkling, lips curling. Thomas didn't understand why it was so funny but Alexander was severely sleep deprived so it could have been anything. 

Alex just wiped an Imaginary tear and went back to typing "Jeez Thomas haven't laughed that hard in a while!" He made sure to use his given name, knowing the few early Sunday risers were confused and a little awed at seeing the two together. 

Thomas huffed, holding his cup closer and enjoying the warmth it provided "I fail to see the humor in being worried over your health?" Alexander just grinned, closing his laptop and lacing his fingers he rested his chin on them. 

"Oh baby, you think that just cause we're dating you can fix my bad habits? " He was playing, but Thomas still felt a bit worried. How many other bad habits did Alex have? "Jokes on you the last time I had an actual sleep was because I was forced into a cuddle pile by a very buff Hercules Mulligan and an excited John Laurens" Thomas huffed a small laugh. Seeing said two out the window from the corner of his eye. 

They wore similar expressions of shock and Thomas decided to up it a bit. 

He reached out and fixed some hair behind Alexanders ear so it didn't fall in his face. Alex's cheeks turned red but he angled into the hand, sighing in content when the large palm cradled his cheek. 

Thomas smiled softly, lovingly as he stroked his thumb ever so gently over the under eye bags, tsking. It'd take creams to get those to fade proper, good thing he had some and he'd definitely be forcing Alex to use it. 

Alexander just sighed, long and pleased before leaning out of the touch and reaching for his coffee. 

Thomas tsked again, snatching it away and was met with a soft whine of "Tommyyy!" 

He chuckled and shook his head "No way, you need to sleep! " 

Alexander whined for a few more minutes before turning to his laptop but Thomas snatched that as well and stuffed it into his own bag. "Thomas!" Alexander huffed, pouting in a way he found adorable-

Thomas got up and tossed the still half full coffee before ordering a calming tea, with a dash of honey after hearing Alexander call for it from the cafe. The Batista smiled, actually a little thankfully and Thomas noted she was a student. One he didn't recognize well but she must know Alex by heart "Thank God someone is taking care of that boy" She sighed, passing over the tea and refusing payment. Thomas just smiled and tipped her generously before making his way back. 

Alex had grabbed one of Thomas outer layers he'd abandoned once they entered the warm building. The purple sweater swamped the poor man but he just snuggled into it, nose burning in the collar and covered hands curling under his head like a pillow. Thomas liked that sweater. It fit nice and the back had blossoming dog wood since it was Virginia's state flower. He smiled and set the tea before the dozing man. 

Alexander grumbled but say up, sipping the tea with an annoyed sigh but relaxed brow. Thomas smiled and ruffled the shoulder length locks. Alex sent him a half hearted glare but definitely leaned into the touch. "We should head back, you're about to pass out"

He was met with whines of protest and a stubborn Hamilton refusing to stand. Finally Thomas wrestled him into his outer coat, pulled on his own, and then picked Hamilton up like he weighed nothing. Which. He didn't? That was concerning and they'd talk about it layed. 

Thomas handed Alex his tea, in a to go cup already, and carried the tired man out of the cafe. Chuckling when he curled in closer once hit with the cold outside air. 

Thomas sent a slight smirk over st the two friends who still stood gaping. He could see John's screen lit up with face time to a half dressed Lafayette, they'd obviously woken the Frenchman and was trying to show him. 

Smirking Thomas stopped for a single moment, leaning and nuzzling noses with Alexander in a sweet Eskimo kiss. Alex just giggled softly and pressed a kiss to Thomas jaw before closing his eyes again. 

Thomas grinned happily, like a lovestruck fool and continued to the dorms. Acting as if he didn't hear John whisper shouting to Hercules to get James Madison. 

»»——⍟——««

Thomas had taken them to his dorm, Alexander snoring gently in his sleep. Thomas found it endearing, the occasional mumbles nothing short of adorable! 

He was resting on his side propped up on his pillow and holding his phone with one hand, the other wrapped around Alexander. 

They'd already agreed that Madison would catch them cuddling so this was the perfect opportunity. 

Alex was facing him, face pressed into the broad and muscular chest and their legs tangled, Thomas arm secure around his waist. 

The good new is, Alexander rarely slept. But if you made him cuddle he's practically dead. 

The peace didn't last very long, because Madison practically tore the door off its hinges. It banged off the wall, definitely causing damage and Thomas glares a little at it. 

He raised a finger to his lips and made a, keep quiet, gesture which had Madison freezing halfway to screaming as he took on the sight of the self proclaimed enemies cuddling. 

Thomas, once seeing James wouldn't start yelling, turned to Alex. The noise had taken him out of a deep cycle but he wasn't quite awake. He pulled him in closer, mumbling something softly on French that James couldn't hear. Hand rubbing Alexander's back as he nuzzled the top of the brunettes hair. Once Alex had settled back down, hand clutching Thomas shirt tightly in his sleep, Thomas turned his attention to James. A disappointed frown on his lips.

"He hasn't slept in like four days, so we are going to talk civilized because I refuse to let him be woken up"

James nodded in agreement, pulling out Thomas' desk chair and taking a seat. He took a deep breath, hands together like he was praying as he met Thomas's eyes. "Explain this to me Thomas, cause I'm so lost. Last thing I remember is you calling him a little gremlin bastard" Thomas just grinned a bright and charming grin "Well Jemmy" He cooed, accent seeping just the slightest and James glared at him. Thomas knew how relaxed that made him! "You remember what I said the summer before this year, don't you?"

James scowled but looked to the floor as he thought. He picked apart the previous year, mumbling quietly as he did. James inhaled sharply, eyes shooting up and locking on Alexander as the man mumbled Unintelligibly and nuzzled Thomas chest, a bit of drool slipping from his mouth, 

"You said you had a boyfriend. A poor immigrant" His voice went a little high as he spoke, unable to believe this. 

But Thomas just smiled and carded his fingers through Alexanders hair "It's been a month and I just. Well I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer Jemmy! We love each other"

James took in another shaky breath and nodded "Okay" He conceded, nodding slowly. He took in Thomas soft smile and Alexanders relaxed face and nodded again. As long as Thomas was happy. 

"So uh. How'd this start? Cause you told us two weeks ago this had been going on for a couple weeks already"

Thomas just smiled and snuggled in closer to Alexander. "Oh Jemmy it's not the romantic tale I wish it could be!" James snorted at that, rolling his eyes. "Just tell me Thomas. I'm still pissed I didn't know before! "

So Thomas told him the previously agreed upon lie.

"It was the first of September. I was bored because you decided to spend the last few days of freedom with your parents" He whined, James rolling his eyes but smiling fondly. He loved his parents. But he had left Thomas alone for like three days... 

"Well, I decided to head for the library. Had nothing better to do and I could pick out some new books, speaking of remind me to order some new ones for my personal collection" James nodded "Sure" Thomas smiled "well, I ran into Alexander" James gasped a little, eyes wide at the fact he was Alexander now. He nodded, motioning Thomas to continue after he'd paused in concern. "He didn't look too good. Like I'm talking dead on his feet sick as hell not good. And his friends were still gone too. Laff was on his way from France but it was delayed. Laurens and Mulligan were with family still, the Schuyler sisters had been forced on vacation you remember" James nodded, smiling a little as he realized where this was going "So you took care of his"

Thomas huffed a little but nodded, smiling "Yeah. He fought like hell too but after I kept bringing him tea and soup he seemed to give in. It was around the third day actually that things happened. There's always been something between us, Jemmy. Everyone just always thought it was hatred"

"I was over at his dorm. He was already a lot better but I still wanted to be sure he was getting fluids. You know how he is" James nodded in agreement. They'd seen Alexander hospitalized last year because he kept on working even as his pneumonia got worse. 

"You remember what happened that day? That big storm?" Madison nodded, he did, it was awful and delayed his trip back. So many trees and power lines got knocked down. He wasn't in the area of the storm but he watched the news reports and kept his phone close incase Thomas needed anything. 

"You know his story. Or at least part of it, we all do" James nodded. A bastard orphan, with a whore mother who grew up on an island. Everyone knows the village was destroyed in a hurricane, it was a tragic event that cost many many lives. 

"James he was having a panic attack" Thomas whispered, soft and strained like it hurt. That wasn't a lie. That day Alexander really did have a panic attack. "I won't tell you exactly, it's not my place. But Jemmy, the things he told me... " Thomas shook his head, sighing softly as he kissed Alexanders head, hand gently stroking his cheek. "The next morning before I left, he. Well he kissed me. He thanked me for being there and listening and them he kissed me and pushed me out the door" 

James chuckled a little at that part, sounded about right- "It was shortly after that I cornered him in the library and kissed him back" Thomas cheeks were darkening with a heavy blush and he smiled shyly and loving down at Alex. James couldn't help but smile too, it was so sweet. Wait.   
"So all that studying in the library? It was dates with Hamilton!?"

Thomas smiled guilty. In truth it had been nervously stalking Hamilton and also studying. "Yeah" He smiled, shrugging best he could in this position. 

It was quiet for a bit. James thinking it over before standing and pushing in the chair. He could see the unmasked fear in Thomas eyes but he just smiled "I'm still mad I wasn't the first to know. But I get it. He makes you happy though and so I can forgive everything and play nice. I love you Thomas" The love was brotherly, obvious in his tone, and Thomas returned it equally, "thank you Jemmy, I love you too" James smiled one last time and ever so quietly excused himself. Walking off to assure Hamilton's three friends that everything was indeed alright. He couldn't help but smile though, Thomas had nev3r looked so in love and Alexander never looked so peaceful. He'd be sure nothing would ruin this pure relationship. They both deserved it.


	3. Just an A/N

Hey guys sorry, an update later today u promise but I just wanted to say thank thank thank you for all the support on this story even though it's only 2 chapters in. It's super amazing!!!!   
I like. Have a few issues. It's still debatable what it is exactly cause my family won't take me to be tested for stuff  
But I do have this thing that happens like I like to call "happy twitches" Cause they happen when I get super excited or super upset. Although upset ones consist of me hitting MYSELF whole happy twitches are just excited little muscle spasms and general shaking  
And anyway  
I think you'll be very happy to know you made me happy twitch so hard I tossed my phone! It flung right out of my hand akdvekfvr  
No damage!   
But abdkdbr THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE SUPPORT!!!!!!   
head canons and ships requested please! I wanna try and give my readers what they want!


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU Alex can't back down from a challenge. Thomas is suffering his unrequited love. John is upset but he's also supportive. Lafayette wants the deets but knows he's not gona get them  
> There's some steamy kissing but nothing more. Enjoy!   
> I'm. A mess- know that.   
> Written 03- 13- 21

Alexander Hamilton was known for bad decisions, these included never backing down from a challenge. 

So when he woke up cuddled on Jefferson's arms. His sleep deprived half having given in. Well rested from a very long nap he shrugged it off. When he looked up and met Thomas's gaze, a gaze that definitely seemed to warm, he took it as a challenge. They're boyfriends now. 

He smirked sleepily "Hi" Thomas shivered a little at the deep timbre of Alexanders voice when he first woke up and Alex just grinned a little. Shifting out of his arms to sit up "How long was I out" He tacked on a sweet "babe" At the end. Thomas just say up, pouting "Not sure but it's about lunch. Your friends have also called nonstop" He complained, turning up his nose in annoyance. 

Alexander just grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Thomas cheek before humming "As boyfriends of a month. That would mean we've had real kisses. Right?"

Thomas immediately flustered and turned to look at Alexander, who was also red cheeked. Unlike Alexander Thomas can back down from a challenge. But this wasn't one he was willing to lose. 

"If you wanted to kiss me so had you could have just asked, Darlin" He teased, licking his lips and winking teasingly. Alexander snorted a little, rolling his eyes. Thomas wasn't too bad when they weren't talking politics, this maybe wouldn't be so bad! 

"Yeah sure like I'd want to make out with a giraffe" Thomas huffed in amusement and reached out. Tugging Alexander in by his hips until the shorter was straddling his thighs "You're not any better, rat" Hamilton gasped in mock offense but it soon turned into a soft chuckle. "Yeah yeah. So you gonna kiss me or what?"

Thomas took the invitation, hands sliding up to hold Alex around the back as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Alexander tenses a little, shocked Thomas was actually doing it, before he gave in to it as well. Thomas was a shockingly good kissed. Tasting like caramel and blueberry from breakfast still. Lips warm and soft, he hummed. Hands reaching up to bury in those thick curls and all Thomas did was pull him in closer so their chests were pressed together. 

Alexander scowled a little, taking it as a challenge when Thomas used his tongue to ask for entrance. He refused to let Thomas be the better kisser!

He tilted his head just the slightest, tongue exploring Thomas mouth, earning him a low groan as Thomas hands moved to grip his hips. Alex laughed against his lips, pulling back with a wet noise "You taste like coffee" He hummed, licking his lips. Thomas was flushed, panting softly as he let his head fall forward and onto Alex's shoulder. Alexander paused, eyes wide, he snorted "I win" He mumbled lowly, Thomas rolling his eyes even if it couldn't be seen. 

Alex relaxed his hands, running them gently through Thomas hair, it was actually very soft. He inhaled deeply, huffing a little and making Thomas wither at the feeling of hot hair blowing across his ear and neck "I'm sorry but is that vanilla?"

Thomas pulled back, pouring "Yes." He narrowed his eyes, daring Alexander to say anything. Alexander just shrugged and smiled "It suits you, smells good too" Thomas relaxed a little, letting Alexander go finally and crossing his arms instead "You smell like cheap body wash" Alexander rolled his eyes, mocking Thomas words under his breath even though Thomas could hear him just fine. "It's 3-in-1" He defended, fingers running through his own hair. 

Thomas shook his head "Yeah, no. Your scalp is dry as shit and there's no way I'm letting my boyfriend use three in one" He scoffed the words as if they were far below him. Which, it was, considering the name brand shampoo and conditioner he used. Alex rolled his eyes but nodded along, not really listening all too well. "Yeah yeah whatever you say, Thomas" 

Thomas chuckled, amused that Alexander thought saying his given name would bother him. "Yes, Alexander" Alex pinked a little and glared at Thomas. Before he grinned ever so devious and feral. That same little grin that meant he had an idea "Hey, Tommy" Thomas grunted at the nickname but rose a brow in curiosity "Yes, Lex?"

Alex ignored the nickname, hand reaching up to rest on Thomas shoulder, thumb stroking over his bare throat, Thomas couldn't help but shiver under the touch. 

Alex still hadn't moved from off Thomas thighs. And his gaze flickered from Thomas throat to his face "If they ask. How big should I say you are?"

Thomas sqwuaked, pushing Alexander away. Alex laughed, falling off his lap and collapsing onto the bed, amused and excited he got Thomas to break. 

Thomas was staring at him, wide eyed, as Alexander moved to prop himself up on his elbows. wiggling his brows playfully. Thomas glowered and moved, bracketing Alex in with his arms as he leaned over the smaller man. Alexander barred his teeth in turn, eyes shining with his usual fire. He was still ready to go. Ready to exchange words in harsh blows or for Thomas to kiss him again. He licked his lips, grinning. 

Thomas just leaned down, but he didn't go for Alex's lips, instead he went right for his neck. 

Alex gasped in shock, body tensing as Thomas kissed down from under his ear to his exposed collar bone. "Alex?" He asked, soft and warm. He wouldn't do anything that made Alexander uncomfortable and he knew Alex wouldn't back down. But he still offered the opportunity. Alex mumbled something, shifting his legs so they were pressed even closed and Thomas nodded in understanding. Curls brushing the underside of his chin making him giggle a little. Thomas saved the fact he was ticklish for later use and went back to kiss and nibbling on Alex's neck. He wouldn't go beneath the belt, he never planned to, and it was obvious Alexander understood that when he relaxed underneath him. 

Thomas gave a few hickeys and love bites, pulling back with a grin, "Mulligan and Burr won't ask. But Laurens and Lafayette" He trailed off, humming as he looked Alex up and down. 

The man looked a mess. Pale skin flushed, red marks on his neck that would soon turn to bruises. Hair spread out under him in a way Thomas actually found beautiful. Shaking his head he shifting his hands under Alex's sweater. Lifting the fabric a little and seeing the red marks in the shapes of his fingers. He hadn't meant to squeeze him that hard earlier but Alexander just shrugged "those will be enough to quiet John. But Lafayette has no such shame"

Thomas laughed in agreement shrugging "You'll be wearing my sweater still?"

Alex grinned and snuggled into the purple fabric "Oh yeah" Thomas got off the bed. He dug around in some drawers for a moment before coming back, holding a bottle of his favorite Cologne. "It's French, Lafayette will recognize it" He smirked, and Alex laughed a little in amusement. It smelt like Thomas, he realized, the scent light but lingering on the sweater and sheets. 

A small bit was dabbed behind Alex's ears, Lafayette would pick up on the scent when he kissed his cheeks in greeting. He'd know that it was too intimate and close to ask for details, so Alexander smiled in thanks. He really didn't want to make up a sex scene to appease his friends. 

He stood, taking his things "See ya" He called, Thomas waving him goodbye. God he was in so much trouble

»»——⍟——««

Alexander read through the group chat, chuckling a little st their concerns and screaming. Mostly over his betrayal for having to learn it from Madison. 

He made his way down to their usual meet spot, a shady area in the back of the courtyard. Under some trees with a few benches. 

He was met with a sulking John, an amused Hercules, and a practically vibrating Lafayette. Also food, which he was thankful for because it was lunch by now and he was hungry! 

"Mon ami! " The Frenchman cried, rushing forward he pulling him into a hug and happily gave each of his cheeks a kiss, it was the only way Lafayette would greet his friends. He's even gotten them to return it and Alex did so with a chuckle, exaggerating the mwah sounds like Lafayette always did making the man giggle. 

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before gasping "Is that!?" He pulled back, actually looking Alex over. Taking in the far too large sweater and the marks on his neck with an excited squeal. "Oh Mon dieu! " He cried, pulling Alex over to the other two. 

Alex smiled awkwardly, taking the offered sandwich from Hercules and trying to avoid John's glare. "Alexander"

He Tensed a little, John never used his full first name. Peaking up nervously he took in his friends face. It wasn't as murderous as Je first thought, it was actually sad. "Why didn't you tell me!?"


	5. Movies, Cuddles and Scheming Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all love it  
> Also Alexander hates horror movies (I actually love them) so Thomas is a good boyfriend UwU  
> 03- 13- 21

Alexander had managed to placate John by confessing he'd been scared. "I know none of you would have cared if I was with a guy. But it was JEFFERSON! How was I supposed to bring that up?"

He sighed, hanging his head with a tired shrug "You all hated him too. I don't even know how it happened. It just, happened" John sighed and nodded, wrapping Alexander in a hug "Alright. I'm sorry, you're right. I just wish you'd have trusted us"

Alexander smiled as he was engulfed in a group hug before having the sandwich shoved back into his hands "Now eat, you're still too skinny" Lafayette cooed, settling down with a hairbrush behind Alexander. His hair really was a mess

That night, as every night they all could make it was, was movie and cuddles night! They were watching some terrible horror movie from the 80s that made you both laugh and scream.

Angelica scoffed at the movie as she took it off the shelf, "This thing is so stupid, but then again so are you boys" She winked, giggling at the protests she received. 

As they started the popcorn and gathered the snacks Peggy got a great idea "Let's have Jefferson over!" This was immediately met with a chorus of no's from nearly everyone until they remembered. "Ugh, fine. But he keeps his prissy comments to himself!" John demanded, gesturing to Alexander who laughed and pulled out his phone. 

They were in Alexander and Burrs dorm. It was actually rather tidy. With a patchy couch and a few mismatched arm chairs. There wasn't any dust though and Burr was Adamant everyone use coasters on his mahogany coffee table. Eliza turned on the TV and started up the DVD player while Alex made his call, trying to ignore the fact everyone's voices had definitely gotten quieter as he called. 

It rang three times before Thomas picked up, southern drawl low in his ear and making Alex flush a little "Good evening Doll, somethin the matter?"

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward at all the eyes on him. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over? It's movie night and we agreed that boyfriends are allowed over" Angelica gasped suddenly, eyes sparkling as she mouthed something and Alex gave a thumbs up "James can come too! You guys usually study together Sunday, right? "

Thomas hummed on the other end, smirking over at the curious James. "Yeah sure, we'll be over soon" Alex smiled brightly on his end, sitting up a bit more "Okay cool! See you soon Tommy!" Thomas laughed softly "See ya, Lex"

Alex hung up quickly, smiling he gave a wink to Angelica and returned to cuddling into John's side. He loved his friends because they didn't mind when he got too clingy. 

Eliza giggled, settling down next to her girlfriend Maria on the cushions in front of the couch. 

Alex had to excuse himself for the bathroom and while they waited for him to return Peggy turned suddenly to face the group. Grinning wide as she leaned in close, "So like. We're all in agreement that we have to get Alex on Jefferson's lap. Right? "

John began to protest, Alex was his cuddle buddy! But was pulled into Hercs side, quieted by the comfortable warmth. 

Angelica shook her head and shrugged "So long as I get to sit next to Jamie! But yeah, it's like. The rules when it comes to a relationship with that adorable of a size difference!"

Lafayette nodded, serious and stern "Oui, it is adorable. An Alex will blush the most beautiful shades of red!"

They all moved around to some new positions, leaving the only spaces open for James next to Angelica and an armchair for the new couple. 

Alex tried to act like he didn't notice the sudden change in seating and just went to check out the popcorn. Taking it off the stove just at the right time. "That's seriously a gift" Burr grinned as he was handed perfectly popped popcorn "No it's called having hears and a nose" Alexander grinned. Brightening when there was knocking at the door. 

He walked over, trying to act calm. They had to act like sweet and cuddly boyfriends in front of all their friends. This was weird... Oh well! 

He opened the door, smiling as he saw the two. James greeted him a bit stiffly, offering his hand. Alexander just smiled and took it, a little strained as well. "Hey James, glad you came!" James shrugged "Thomas all but dragged me" He deflected. Although the nervous shifting of his eyes towards Angelica said otherwise. 

Alexander laughed and let him pass, Madison allowing himself to be dat between Angelica and John with a grimace. Like he didn't want to be there. But his eyes said otherwise. 

Alexander turned back to Thomas. Acting like they weren't being watched "Hey Tom" Thomas smirked, leaning on the door frame. Thomas Jefferson is 6 foot fuckin 2. The dorm room doors only stood at 6'8 and Thomas took advantage of that. 

He leaned in closer to Alexander, one hand gripping the top of the doorframe, other hand in his pocket as he leaned down to Alexanders firm 5' foot height. Grinning he brushed their noses together "Hey there Doll" Alexander flushed pink, nuzzling him back with a soft giggle "Hey baby"

Alexander stepped back and Thomas entered the dorm. Taking a moment to look around he thankfully hid his distaste well enough, allowing Alex to take his hand once the door had been shut. 

He was lead over to the group, smiling he gave a little half wave, grin lazy and smug. "Hey" He drawled. There was a bag on his shoulder, his clothes consisting of sweat pants and a tank top. He obviously planned to stay the night and based on Alex's gentle blush when Burr raised a brow in question it had been planned. 

"Subtle" Thomas speaking broke the group out of their silent back and forth of small motions and mouthed words. They turned to look back at him but Thomas was already sprawled across the armchair, smirking as he opened his arms. Alex grumbled something that they couldn't make out. Giving Eliza a soft kick to the thigh before he climbed atop Thomas. 

It took a little shifting but eventually they got comfortable. Thomas had one leg thrown over the arm, the other on the floor and back propped up with a throw pillow. Alex rested between his legs, both of his own curled close and back to Thomas front. Thomas chuckled, wrapping his bare arms around Alexanders middle and holding him close. Smirking when he caught Alexander blushing and staring at his arms. Thomas gave them a subtle flex, watching as Alexander hurriedly averted his gaze to the starting movie. The lights went out and everyone sat tense as the movie began to play. 

The first jump scare got them all, popcorn may have flown and Alexander will never admit it but he closed his eyes. 

Thomas took note, nuzzling the back of Alexanders neck and whispered lowly into his ear "Not a fan of horror? " Alex just shook his head "Hmm, that's cute"

Alexander huffed, not wanting to argue and interrupt his friends enjoying the movie. Thomas used Alexanders small and light build to move him around, the small man gasping in a little shock. 

Thomas stopped finally, smiling down at Alex, who was wide eyed and pink cheeked. Mouth in a small little 'o'

Thomas had turned him around. Resting chest to chest, thighs spread over the tallers hips as Thomas wrapped one arm around his waist and played with his hair with the other. 

Thomas bent his head down, pressing a peck to Alexanders still slack mouth, licking his lips when Alexander buried his face in embarrassment. 

He still wore the sweater, something Thomas enjoyed, as he buried his face into Thomas chest. 

He flinched a little everytime there was a loud scream or the noise of gore from behind him, but Thomas just soothed him with gentle hands. Alexander nuzzled further into the warm body, focusing soley on the rhythmic best of Thomas's strong heart. Soothing him into a gentle doze. 

Thomas looked from the corner of his eye, a few glances came their way and a couple not too subtle cellphones. 

He gave them a little show, focusing back on Alex. His Alex, even if it was. Fake. 

He brushed some loose hairs back behind his ear, kissing the man's head gently before holding him close and letting his own eyes fall closed. This was actually pretty nice. 

Once the movie ended a lot of them packed up and left. Saying quiet goodbyes and exchanging hugs. Madison stopped before the two cuddling on the armchair. Chuckling as he met Thomas's eyes "I'm sending this to your mom" Is all he said, snapping a quick picture and making a run for the door. 

Thomas shouted in shock, moving to get up only to be halted by Alexander clinging to him, right, Alex always slept well when he was cuddling with someone and Thomas definitely didn't want to wake him. 

Sighing he looked to the remaining people in the dorm. Unlike Thomas and James room, it was a lot bigger. It had actual rooms too. 

See Thomas and James shared the average dorm room, being nothing more than a large room with two beds, granted it thankfully had an attached bathroom but they also shared it with the people on the other side. 

He could have easily afforded one of the apartments on campus, like this one. With a small kitchen area and seperate rooms. But it was just him and James, and his father and mother. Who lived in dorms just like Thomas's, had insisted it was a part of the college experience. So he relented. 

Burr, John and Lafayette all shared this place with Alex. Mulligan had his own dorm but stayed with John more often than not. Hercules stood and dragged the freckled man to one of the room "Cmon John, bed time" Lafayette giggled and followed the two. Instead of going to his own room he entered through the same door. Sending a wink towards Thomas he declared "Good night Mon Ami!" Before his face turned ever so serious, making a motion with his hands that honestly scared Thomas a little "You take care of Mon petite Lion or I take your balls" With that he smiled and skipped into the room, closing the door behind him.. 

Thomas looked towards Burr for assistant but he just shrugged "That's his room" He pointed at one of the doors and headed for his own "Night! "

Thomas muttered about unhelpful assholes and ever so carefully gathered Alex into his arms. The man whined but allowed himself to be carried to the room. 

Thomas set him down and started taking off his shoes. Alexander, half asleep, kicked off his shoes quickly followed by his pants leaving him in boxers and the far too large sweater. Thomas blushed a little bit watched as the brunette settled under the covers and patted the spot beside him "Come on! You're warm" He whined, snuggling under the comforter. 

Thomas huffed a small laugh and got in as well. Taking off his shirt like he preferred to sleep since it appeared Alex was doing that. 

Thomas laid on his back, not really too sure, but was immediately relaxed when Alexander rolled onto him. He waited quietly for Alex to get comfortable, slinging on leg over his own and resting his head on the bare chest. 

Thomas closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. The room smelt like Alex, like ink and parchment. It was soothing. 

He fell asleep quickly, hand buried in Alexanders hair as the two shared body warmth in the chilly night. Maybe he wasn't in as much trouble as he thought


	6. What About The Church? They'd Say This Love Is Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svwjdbrjr religion, homophobia, Lee is a jerk and Seabury is a repressed Christian. Enjoy!!!!   
> I'm an atheist, BTW!

The next morning Thomas woke to an empty bed. Which wasn't unexpected really, it was Monday morning. 

He stepped out of the bedroom, still shirtless with sweats hanging low on his hips only to step into a scene he wasn't expecting. 

Alexander was perched on the back of the couch, laptop balanced on his knees as he typed with one hand, sipped coffee with the other and held a phone between his shoulder and ear. He was talking to Peggy based on the exasperated eye roll and huffed "Peggy if you're that desperate-"

Thomas turned away once he realized Alex was also shirtless, pale skin on display, neck still bruised and the marks on his hips fading but there and he quickly looked at the rest of the chaos. 

Hercules was cleaning, grumbling as he vacuumed up popcorn from last night and swatted at Alexanders shoed feet until the brunette shifted so his legs were crossed and no longer on the clean cushions.

Burr was sipping coffee as well, looking exhausted and annoyed and John was snoring quietly at the kitchen counter, untouched cereal dangerously close to falling. 

Thomas shook his head, turning to the open bathroom door. He wasn't awake enough for this. He missed his quiet dorm with James-

He entered only to nearly have a heart attack as he spotted Lafayette "Jesus fuck!" He cried, stumbling back and hitting painfully against the door frame. Lafayette just giggled and adjusted his robe "Bonjour Mon Ami! Sleep well?" He questions, lowering the tweasers he'd been using to study Jefferson with narrowed eyes. Brightening and smirking when his gaze landed on Thomas neck. "Uh, yeah. Sure" Thomas mumbled, walking over to the mirror to see what he had been staring at. Cursing Alexander in his head when he took note of the dark bruise on his collarbone. Asshole, must have done it while he was sleeping! 

Lafayette just returned to his morning routine, Thomas joining him as he set his overnight makeup bag on the counter and began to apply his creams and fix his hair. 

Once finishes with morning prep and teeth brushed, he decided to go and get dressed. There was still plenty of time before classes but still! 

He stepped back out of the bathroom shortly after Laff, pausing once more at the scene. 

Aaron had left it seemed, his coat missing from the hooks by the door. John was dressed and a little more awake, bleary eyed and eating cereal. 

Hercules was done cleaning and was instead sketching in his notebook, leopard print legging clad legs propped up on the couch as he worked. The man was a fashion major and from what he could glimpse before out of his sketchbook an amazing one at that. 

Alexander was off the phone and had put his things away. He grinned at Thomas and Thomas took note that his upper half was clothed again. In one of the shirts he'd brought because he wasn't sure what he wanted to wear in the morning. 

Alexander just crosses his arms, daring Thomas to say something about the too big shirt he'd stolen. It was a dark green that suited him nicely, falling past his ass in the back, he wore black leggings and some sneakers. Thomas couldn't help thinking he looked beautiful. He loved Alex in his shirts, he realized. Eyeing the way the sleeves threatened to fall over his hands again and he had to push them up. The fact that with the button up the marks were still so plainly visible. They'd probably fade by tonight but still. 

Finally he snapped out of it, pointing accusing at the mark on his own neck "Seriously Alexander?" Alex just laughed and sipped his drink, gesturing to a waiting mug on the table "Oh shut it, I made you coffee"

Thomas grumbled but picked up the cup, taking a sip with an appreciative hum. Just how he took it too. He leaned down, kissing the top of Alex's head before walking off to get dressed. Just as Lafayette emerged once more, eyeliner perfect and outfit immaculate as ever. "Ohh Alex!" He cheered, skipping over to the still perched man, picking at the expensive fabric he wore with mirthful eyes. Smirking over his shoulder at Thomas who flipped off the Frenchman and closed the bedroom door. 

He gazed around, actually taking in Alex's room for the first time. 

There was a window with a desk under it. It was cluttered in pens and papers and a billion sticky notes scattered across the walls. He chuckled, yeah, that was Alex, scattered about like that. The writing messy and rushed, each one a new thought. Like he'd written them down before he could forget and moved straight to the next idea. 

One wall was just a full bookshelf. He gazed at it for a moment, spotting a few of his favorite titles before turning to the bed and dressed. The bed was still a bit messy and Thomas walked over to fix the sheets and tuck the blankets. He frowned a little at the scratchy fabric, he'd been too tired to notice but those sheets were shit. He much preferred his own, this thread count was honestly ridiculous. Once finished smoothing the comforter he dug out his other shirt and some pants. 

Changing quickly into the skinny jeans and lilac v-neck, scowling when he realized it revealed the edge of the marks Alexander had left. So that's why he stole the button up! Rude. 

He grabbed his back and left the room. Stepping into a once more different scene. 

Everyone was up and ready, John leaning tiredly into Hercules while Lafayette fussed over his messy hair. Once they noticed Thomas was back they waved him over to the group. "Cmon Thomas! We promised to meet up with the girls!" Thomas rolled his eyes but walked over. Shrugging on his coat he was a little confused when his sweater was handed back to him. Alexander just grinned and pulled on his own jacket "Wash it and then sleep with it for a bit cause I hate to admit it. But like, it's comfy and your scent is really nice"

Thomas chuckled a little while Alexander blushed. The two awake members of the trio cooing a little before Herc clapped his hands and herded them out "Let's go go go!"

Thomas grinned and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder, pulling him in close "Sure thing, sugar"

»»——⍟——««

They met with the girls down at the cafeteria. They'd already comondeered a table. 

Everyone settled in, Peggy rolling her eyes but accepting the still sleepy John in exchange for Hercules getting her breakfast. 

Alexander was actually well rested for once in his life he and flushed under the compliments he received. Although Peggy as usual just grinned a feral grin similar to his "Oh you don't look like a drowned rat!"

Thomas snorted as he came back, setting a tray in front of him before slinging am arm around his shoulders. Alex pouted a little but he couldn't help the fact his mouth watered at the sight of the pancakes they were serving today. They were nothing like homemade ones but he LOVED pancakes! 

Thomas smiled, eating some yogurt as he watched with amusement. Alexander ended up covering his face and hands in syrup, thankfully not the shirt that would have been ever so embarrassing. 

As he went to grab some napkins, apologizing quietly, Thomas took his wrist in a gentle hold and pulled his hand up

Alex halted all movement, even breathing, and watched as Thomas ever so carefully sucked his thumb into his mouth. Licking off the syrup before pulling back in a way that was somehow sexy

Thomas licked his own lips, humming. "just like I thought, sweater than honey" He purred, leaning in until his nose bumped Alexanders jaw affectionately. 

LaFayette and the four girls present were practically squealing at the display. It was both adorable and hot!!! 

Eliza produced a pack of wet wipes, she always carried them when they had pancakes for breakfast, and Thomas smiled in. Appreciation Taking them before Alex could even register, Thomas began to gently wipe away the sticky sweetness. Kissing the smooth, syrup free skin once he was done. Alex grinned and pulled him into a coffee and syrup flavored kiss, Thomas happily reciprocating. 

Eventually Peggy and enough, kicking Alex under the table and making him pull back with a pained yelp "Hey!" He kicked he'd back but missed, getting John instead. So Thomas sat back and watched with fond amusement as the friends got into a game of footsie. 

He was pulled away from watching them act like children by James, who had finally gotten up and down to the cafeteria "Hey" He grumbled, still a bit tired "We should start heading to the main building. Classes start soon"

The group got up, throwing away their trash they made their way for their first classes of the day. Lafayette was the first to leave, needing to attend an early morning seminar but was quickly followed by Hercules who needed to turn I'm his portfolio. 

Peggy ran off with some friends, she didn't have a morning class and happily declared "have fun losers!" As she left. 

Eliza and Angelica made their leave and soon it was just James, Thomas and Alexander. "We have economics first" James groaned as he looked over their class schedule. Thomas just laughed and leaned down to kiss Alex's cheek "I'll see you in Washingtons class, darlin" Alex just grinned and took advantage of Thomas still being bent down to kiss his forehead like he often did to him. "Yeah I've got to go sit through an hour with Lee." He giggled, waving to James before they parted, going down opposite halls. 

Thankfully the first class wasn't too bad, Lee was mostly just glaring at his back and he didn't have class with him again until Washington. 

He managed to escape to his next class, a two hour long class that was set up in a large lecture Hall. It was always cold in there and he regretted not demanding another sweater from Jefferson. Pulling his jacket around tightly he settled into his usual seat. Taking note of Seabury staring at him from a row down, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. 

The man turned around quickly, ducking his head and whispering a quiet prayer under his breath as he clutched tightly to the rosary he always wore. 

Alexander huffed in amusement and focused on the lesson. Trying to ignore the gazes on him, gossip spread fast. But he mostly couldn't stop focusing on Seabury, the man rarely paid mind to him.

Once class was out Hamilton nearly dropped his notebook when Lee shoved past him harshly. Which was stupid because the assholes classss were on the other side of the building so Hamilton knew he skipped early just to be able to do it. 

Lee paused, turning back to sneer "Burn in hell, whore" Before storming off grinning. Alexander glared after him, confused and a little bit hurt but shrugged it off and decided to go and find his friends since they had a break. 

Only to pretty much run into Seabury. He sighed, brow raised expectant as he stared up at him. 

Seabury was around 5'5 so Alex had to look up at him, only to look down and watch as the nervous guy fisted his rosary once more. 

His eyes snapped up as h e started to speak. Stuttering over his words, face flushed and eyes full of hatred "Y-you are dating Je-Jefferon?"

Alex huffed, rolling his eyes as he gestured to the too large and too expansive shirt to be his, also to the hickeys fading on his neck "Can I help you Seabury or are you just going to ask stupid questions?"

Seabury flustered, turning up his pointy nose and staring down at Alex with disease

"I already knew y-you were a fag! But how d-dare you pull Th-thomas away from his faith!"

Alexander scoffed, done with this religious asshole. He reached out and grabbed him by the rosary, Seabury protesting loudly as he was forced down to Alex's height. 

Alex sneered at him, lips curled and eyes fiery "The fuck are you saying?"

Seabury glared right back despite his shaking hands, he grabbed Alex's wrist to try and elevate the hold on his precious beads. His mother gave him those! 

"You used your hellish ways and tricked Thomas! I know that he is a man of faith! We went to Bible Camp together!" 

Alex snorted a little, amused, "oh gosh Bible Camp? I'm sooo teasing him about that!" Seabury glared a little harder, finally stepping away and Alexander let him go

"Y-youre going to hell for this!" Alex hummed, brow quirked as he looked somewhere about Seabury head. Samuel gulped and looked back, taking in Thomas, who gave a little half grin "Alexander going to hell? Not really news" He shrugged, pushing past Seabury to wrap an arm around Alexander's shoulders "But what'd he do this time? You're usually such the pacifist Sammy!"

Samuel scowled but his cheeks burned hot at the nickname, "Thomas please! The rumors can't be true!" He cried, almost desperate, eyes wide behind his moon rim glasses. 

Thomas huffed, leaning down to nuzzle Alexander's hair "What rumors Sammy?"

Samuel sqwuaked, clutching the crucifix at the end of his rosary like a life line as he took a step back. Like if he was too close then he'd catch the Gay. 

Thomas just grinned, all teeth "What?" He asked, innocent, like he wasn't about to give Samuel a heart attack. Years pricked at Seaburys eyes as he shook his head desperately. 

"No! No Thomas it can't be!" He pleaded, falling into the wall like his legs couldn't support him. Alexander couldn't help but think he was being over dramatic but that was Seabury. Thomas rolled his eyes as Samuel continued. "You're a man of faith! You're a member of the Roman Catholic Church!" He near shouted. They'd gathered a good few onlookers by now. Lee one of the sneering faces in the crowd who were on Seaburys side. 

Thomas chuckled and pulled a rosary from his pocket, gently tangling his fingers in the bead he held the crucifix reverently in his hands. Staring down at it with a soft smile and Seabury relaxed. Grinning, like he'd won. Like reminding Thomas of his faith would change his mind. 

Thomas closed his fist, pressing a careful kiss to the head of the cross before dropping it back into his pocket, still ever so careful with the way he handled it. He shrugged, turning and kissing Alexander passionately. 

Most of the crowd broke into loud cheers, the loudest being Alexander's friends who had come with Thomas to find him. 

Pulling back Thomas licked his lips, looked to the sky, closed his eyes, opened them, and smiled at Seabury "Nah, still super gay" He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Alexander's waist, 

Seabury started to protest again, quoting the Bible. 

Alexander was an atheist, he had a thousand things he could point out from that holy book. Thomas knew that and when Mulligan whispered into Alexander's ear "Oh my God tear this guy apart" He simply squeezed Alex around the waist and let him go. 

Alex stepped up and cut him off, with a wide grin as he started to quote scripture and pick things apart but most importantly he screeched over Seaburys desperate cries of "Man shall not lay with man!" With "Love is fucking Love! God loves all of his men!" 

Thomas put his hand back in his pocket and fiddled with the rosary from his grandfather. When Thomas came out he'd handed it over, smiling as he said the same words that Alexander just screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Professors came running to see what the trouble was and Thomas reached out, pulling Alexander back into his arms. "Cmon sugar, he's not worth the time" 

They walked away without a glance back and Seabury collapsed against the wall. Fingers finally releasing the rosary to revealing the harsh indents in his palms, a bit of blood seeping from one where he'd pressed it into the corner of the cross. 

A gentle hand caught his attention, Maria smiling in understanding. She may be a lesbian but she'd once been in his exact place. Seabury jerked away from her, refusing the question of a band aid for his cut he stormed down the hall to collect himself for his next class. And call his pastor. He needed advice...


	7. Dear Lord, Why Do You Do This To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically-  
> Samuel is like, a repressed Gay, with lots of regrets, a fucked up head, and yeah. (Also his parents are kinda abusive bit you don't see that in this chapter cause Sammy also represses that)   
> Charles is a charming bad boy who is Gay and out but not like, out enough that Samuel knows.   
> There is mentions of self harm and some description so he WARNED!!!   
> Uhhhh  
> Enjoy UwU  
> I'm not gonna lie, I am more in love with this side plot than our main lmaooooo  
> Would you guys like me to make this a series and have like, the side relationships stories in it???   
> Unikitty! Opinion on this!!!!! Please!!!

Seabury had left Campus. He hoped onto the train and rode silently for half an hour. Eyes lowered he paid no mind to anyone around him. Just pulled his coat closer and stood when an old lady needed his seat. 

The second the bus stopped he jumped off, speed walking through the crowded streets of New York until he reached his destination. A church, a Roman Catholic to be exact. 

He smiled peacefully, lowering his gaze as he approached the steps. Pausing at the beggar sitting outside the doors.   
Samuel lifted his gaze to meet the mans, reading his sign quietly he took note of the missing arm and the bold sloppy words that stated he fought in Iraq. 

Reaching into his pocket Samuel produced his wallet and the man immediately shifted into a sorting position, eyes wide with shock. Most people ignored him but there a good few Christians who would stop to hand him loose change. 

Samuel pulled out what he could spare. Keeping enough for his bus fare back and what he had already planned to give to the Church's collection plate. He'd just skip lunch today, no issue. 

He knelt down, startling the man even further and offered out the ten dollar bill with a cheerful smile. He kept his gaze soft and eyes lowered in politeness to the elder. The man took it shakily, nodding his thanks and then took the card that Samuel offered him next. It had an address, time of business and in pretty text the name :Marys Helping Hand: "They'll help with housing and food" He smiled, bowing his head when the man grunted out a rough "Thank you" And watched as Samuel entered the church. 

The soldier looked over to the steps, taking in the young man loitering there who'd been watching Seabury the whole time. He shrugged and huddled in close to himself, closing his eyes. They opened again when the man approached, dropping some change into the shoebox he used to collect. "Do you go to this church?" He questioned, but the man shook his head "Just sit outside it sometimes." He hummed again, looking to the doors and back, he chuckled "The kid is pretty nice, he's stopped a few times for me" The stranger thanked him and dropped some crumpled bills this time before entering the building. 

The church wasn't very large. A small little one with a small entry way that had pamphlets and a small map for new comers. There was no service today but the bulletin board let you know what rooms were in use. He hummed softly and traced the map for a moment, before making his way down the hallway that would lead to the main room. 

He entered a spacious area, the doors propped open to let anyone enter if they pleased. Lee stopped there, leaning against the door way and watching quietly as Seabury entered. Looking more relaxed then he'd ever seen the tense man. Granted his fingers still trembled.   
Seabury paused at the collection plate, low due to not many people coming in so far. He added his money, knowing that even the smallest amount helped and it warmed his heart to help. 

This wasn't his usual church. He attended a much larger one in England. But Mary's Catholic Church, run by the same people that ran Mary's Helping Hands, was close to his school. 

He stepped forward, taking a seat at the front pew and settled down, pulling a small Bible from his coat he opened it to his marked spot. It was well read, and he smiled softly as he traced the curling edge of the pages. He'd had it for years. 

Lee watched silently as Seabury read, flipping the pages quietly as he whispered the scripture under his breath. A small smile on his lips but a downward pull of his brow. 

It was nearly an hour later when Seabury closed the Holy Bible and stood. Lee scittered back a little, hiding in the shadow of the hall but he didn't have to worry after all. 

Seabury stood and turned, dropping to his knees without even looking in that direction. Instead he turned his back to the loving smile of the statue of Virgin Mother Mary. Taking his rosary into his clasped hands he rested his elbows on the bench and pressed his forehead to his closed hands. Praying. 

He had so many things to ask, so many questions and concerns. He couldn't ask his own mother so instead he asked Virgin Mary, he asked the Lord for guidance. How can one have such thoughts but still say that they are faithful? He begged for Thomas to be forgiven, to give his ex-friend strength to fight Hamilton's tempting ways. Before turning from those prayers to more personal ones, begging forgiveness for himself. 

Lee watched quietly, not a clue what Seabury was thinking, only that he did it with a strong frown. 

Seabury prayed quietly to be forgiven. For his lingering gazes and his sinful ideas. His "what ifs" His questioning of the Lord. Most importantly he prayed to stop thinking these things. For his Lord to help banish the very ideas. 

When they were at Bible Camp was when Seabury first realized he had the Devil within him. He'd begged his parents to send him, it was in America but it was such a good place people would send their kids there from different countries. It had water falls and zip lines, weekly mass, fresh air, and lots of other fun. He loved it so much. They painted scenes from the bible, the best a bunch of little kids could. The ages ranging from 10 to 15. Seabury had been 12.

He was cabin mates with a young boy named Thomas Jefferson. Who had wild curls and a sweet smile and Seabury did hail Mary's until his knees were splintered because Thomas made him think such awful thoughts. As a young child Seabury wanted to hold the tall boys hand, and Thomas had done that more than once. Taking his hand and pulling him around. Seabury had always been nervous and shy, but Thomas helped him open up more. He got sun burn from all the time Thomas dragged him down to the lake. 

Thomas had opened his eyes to the fact that boys were nice too. Especially boys that were taller than him, with strong arms. The kept on touch. Went to camp every year until they turned 15 and then would talk and gossip over the phone. 

Seabury continued to punish himself for the sinful ideas. No longer just of Thomas, but of many kids. Especially in high school, when bodies were changing and he had to watch from the corner of the changing room as boys compared their muscles and taunted each other when they were too shy to take off their boxers in front of the others. Seabury was one of those who were too shy. 

He punished himself in other ways then hail Mary's though. 

He would cut his palms on his rosary from holding it too tight. He'd give himself over to bullying by the boys at school for being too scared to meet their eyes because what if they SAW. What if they KNEW? He didn't eat as much, punishing himself with hunger and when his parents asked he brushed it off and they blamed it on changing hormones. It caused increased or decreased hunger after all, his father had recited, ruffling the curly hair and getting him vitamins when requested. 

They got a little worried when his weight dropped low enough the doctor mentioned fatty foods or milkshakes to help him gain weight. Every morning after his mother gave him a fruit blend to start his day with. 

He also punished himself in ways that his parents would never have guessed. When he turned seventeen he bedded a girl who was also a part of the Church. They'd barely known one another but she somehow knew. He didn't know how but she knew and she confessed her own sins. She was a little bit older, nearly nineteen, and had explained that she found laying with the opposite sex could help. That maybe he was confused and needed a woman's touch. 

It had been a disaster, he regretting it deeply. But she'd smiled and stroked his hair and assured him it would be fine. But don't tell his parents. They'd send him to conversion therapy, he didn't want that, trust her. He'd thrown up on her sheets after and she'd just passed him her tissues with a soft smile and told him she was leaving for college soon and if he held out he would too. Had more or less demanded he make it out. 

He never forgave himself. For having sex before marriage but also for the fact it didn't work. So he repressed everything. Buried it deep down, especially after he met a boy named Lyle who had recently come back from conversion therapy. He really really didn't want to go there. 

He still punished himself. Kept track of everytime his gaze lingered or his thoughts crossed into that dark place in his mind and when he got somewhere alone he held a lighter upside down to make the metal hot and held it to his skin. Counting down the seconds of how long he deserved to be punished. At the moment he was up to three, one of his better days. 

Finally Seabury lowered his hands and started to relax so Lee decided to make his entrance. 

He stepped into the hall, shoes clicking on the marble floors as he walked down the aisle. 

Seabury opened his eyes, gazing at Lee with a confused smile. "I wasn't aware you were religious" He called, Lee started, acting like he wasn't aware Seabury was there. "Oh, Samuel" He greeted, making his way down and Seabury stayed on his knees. Looking up as Lee rested against the side of the pew, smiling charmingly down at Seabury. 

Samuel felt his cheeks pink, four then, before Lee shrugged

"I'm not really. But sometimes it's nice to visit a Church, feel welcomed and all that" He shrugged. Running fingers through his slick black hair. Scratching idly at the under cut as he eyes traveled around the room before coming back to Seabury. "You have lunch yet?"

Samuel shrugged and shook his head "No, not yet. But I don't have enough anyways" Lee waved him off, holding out a hand in offering "It's my treat, really. Let me get you something to eat" Seabury hesitated but took the hand with a nervous smile. Cheeks heating further at the rough palm under his small hand, as he stood on shaking legs. He didn't realize how long he was kneeling, his knees hurt so badly. 

Charles just grinned and let his hand go to wrap it around his shoulders. Samuel nervously shifted, grabbing his Bible and holding it close "I uh, I'll pay you back" He promised. Trying not to lean into the warm leather of Charles coat. Lee just shrugged "Nah that's alright. You could just pay next time" He offered instead and Samuel bit the inside of his cheek to fight his grin. He nodded instead and let Charles walk him from the church and down to a little diner. The two talking quietly about school, Charles questioning the Church and Samuel happily ranting about their usual mass. His favorite part was always the songs, he confessed. Followed by a softly mumbled "I was in choir as a boy. And theatre in school" Charles just grinned, no mocking like the kids at school used to, "I thought so" At Seaburys raised brow, and slightly soured expression- he'd been told he was Overly dramatic "a little /too/ dramatic"- Charles explained "Your voice. It's sweet and full of emotion and your expressions are always so open. It's perfect for a stage" Samuel preened under the praise, sitting a little higher he smiled "You should hear me sing" And Charles, with his stupid charming smile that made Samuel had another second to his time, responded with a sweet "I'd love too"


	8. Storms of the Past but Boyfriends of the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their title is ridiculous  
> Anyway  
> PTSD and terribly described panic attacks. I get them all the time bit can never out them in words. Alex's clingyness is on par with me. Once I've calmed down enough to function I cling to nearest breathing person/animal cause comfort

It was a rather peaceful night. His friends had all gone to bed at reasonable times, Alex stayed up until his eyes started to droop. Damned Jefferson helping him get used to sleeping regular hourss

No one had checked the news forecast and the sky looked clear when he peaked out his window. So Alex closed his laptop and snuggled under the blankets. Dozing inside a new hoodie he'd stolen from Thomas until he was knocked out fully and sent to dream land

What started out as a nice dream of his home land. Sitting in the grass under a sunny sky with Thomas, watching the waves lick at Nevis beach. But just as quickly as his sweet and sunny dream had started it was shattered. 

There was a crack of thunder and storm clouds came from no where, he looked for Thomas as the winds picked up but he was gone. As the rain started to pour he watched as his city flooded.

Trying to move to higher ground Alex was near instantly swept into a tidal wave as the rain poured from above and the ocean exacted some form of revenge. 

He was under the waves for a while, he remembered. Coming up to gasp air or choke out water only to be tugged underneath by a wave. 

He'd been in the water, struggling to stay alive for hours until he found refuge. Clinging to the bell tower of the church, it was small but the bell tower was the tallest thing in their town. The only thing saved. 

He sobbed until he was dehydrated. Turning his face yo to drink the rain that still came down in a steady sheet. He tried to search the water around him for any survivors floating by. 

But just as quickly as the storm had come that day it had left the next  
And as dawn rose over the island of Nevis he looked upon his town and saw that it was destroyed. 

Alex sobbed once more, shaking as he looked around him. The flood was nothing but puddles now, the homes drift wood. Bodies laid on the ground or in their homes, lifeless and drowned. He clung to that bell tower until US military came in to assess damage from the sudden floods. Found a little boy and took him down from the Church. 

Alex woke with a scream as the scene started over again, no! 

His friend's didn't hear him, the clap of thunder too loud and Alex had never moved quicker then he did just then. He grabbed his phone and rolled under the bed, on his stomach he sobbed quietly as he listened to the storm. He was safe, he was safe dammit "It can't get to me" He tried to assure himself. Shaking fingers unlocking his phone, unsure just what he was planning to do. 

His fingers scrolled through the contacts and before he could really process what he was doing he pressed the one that read Thomas. 

Holding the phone to his hear with shaking fingers, he couldn't help but notice how hard it was to breath, pressing his fingers to his neck he tried to count his heartbeat but it just made things worse. 

For a moment he feared that Thomas wouldn't answer, but not he last ring there was a click and some shuffling before a tired voice. Thick with that Virginian accent and sleep questioned "Hello?"

All that Alex could do was let out a broken sob and Thomas asked again more urgently "Alex? Sugar is that you?" Alex just hiccuped and manage a "Thomas" Voice so broken and raw he cringed at the sound of his own voice only to cringe seconds later at the sound of thunder

Thomas cursed, there was noise of shuffling and he asked "Are you safe? Where are you?" Alex just managed a shaky "Room. Please" And Thomas cooed softly that he'd be there soon "Just breath for me Alex, just breath" He whispered softly, holding the phone close so Alex could hear him over the storm as he stepped out of the dorms. Alex shook as he heard the downpour on the other side of the phone. Breath hitching as he went back to his dream. This time Thomas wasn't gone, his brain easily fitting Thomas into the flood. Alex reaching out to save him only for the man to be swept under water. 

Alex sobbed and Thomas cursed quietly on the other end. There was a sound of running, his feet splashing in the water. It was already a few inches high, school would definitely be cancelled due to flooding but he didn't dare say that. "I'm here Alex, it's okay" He tried to reassure, not pausing he ran right up the steps to Alex's apartment. Jiggling the keys in the lock he stepped inside "Where are yiu?" He asked, a soft whisper this time and Alex whimpered again "Room"

Thomas hurriedly kicked off his muddy boots and rushed into Alex's bedroom. He looked around frantically, he couldn't see him! "Alex?" He asked into the phone, an echoing sob responding from under the bed. 

Thomas rushed forward, kneeling down in front of the bed he peaked down. Alex sobbed and reached out for him and Thomas gently pulled him out from under the bed and into his arms. 

The thunder rumbled again, rain pouring harder against the windows and he could feel Alexander shaking, trembling. The panic attack about the summer storm in their fake get together story was real. Only this time Thomas really was there to comfort him. 

He whispered softly into Alex's hair, the boy clinging to him despite him being soaked. 

He was relaxed enough to calm down, just shaky and teary eyed as he pulled back too look at Thomas. "You're soaked" He mumbled, worried. Thomas hair was a matted mess and he was dressed in nothing but sweat pants and a T-shirt. Both soaked through from the rain, mud splatters up his legs "It's fine" Thomas assured, standing with Alex in his arms. 

He walked to the bed, setting Alexander down he walked over to the windows despite Alex's protests. Once the blinds were clothes he slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers but no longer in overly soaked clothes. 

He walked back over and let Alex clinging to him like a koala, carefully holding the smaller man he moved them to the bathroom where he found a towel and wrapped up his head. He'd have hell to pay tomorrow but he didn't have the time to fix it proper. 

Alex refused to let go when Thomas made them tea and when they returned to the room he made Thomas lay down first before curling into his arms for comfort and protection. 

Thomas bit his lip, unsure. but as the thunder faded, rain still pouring, he heard Alex ask instead "We should probably uh. Talk about our pasts, right? Since we're boyfriends?"

Thomas smiled softly and curled their fingers together, kissing the back of his hand sweetly "Only if you're ready, darlin" Alex nuzzled his chest, enjoying the skin to skin contact and nodded "I wanna tell you"


	9. Safe In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory I guess  
> Idk  
> I'm bad at writing enjoy

Alexander took a deep breath. Unsure. And Thomas was about to offer to start when Alex began

Alexander curled in close, hiding his face in Thomas chest, ignoring the rain in favor of listening to his heartbeat as he started to tell his story. 

"I was born to Rachael Fawcett and James Alexander Hamilton. She had been well. She'd been a prostitute but they'd fallen in love and she thought he was the one. Only to be abandoned the second they found she was pregnant" Thomas wrapped an arm tight around Alexanders waist, holding him close when his hands started to shake "I'm a bastard" He whispered, hiding his face more it was muffled but Thomas could hear him in the quiet of the room. "A bastard son of a whore and a scotsman who hopped on the first boat he could"

Thomas held him closer, whispering softly "It's alright, Alex. You're okay" He mumbled into the others hair and it helped Alexander too relax. Where he came from and then finding out that Thomas was religious he'd been scared to reveal he was born out of wedlock. Especially to a whore. 

"When he left she wanted to try and give me a good life so she started up her old job" He mumbled, unsure, and Thomas just squeezed him in closed, waiting for him to continue when he was ready. 

Alexander took a deep breath and went on "Then we got sick. The landlord was nice enough, he let us keep the house and spared what he could. Both of us were on deaths door but he had a servant bring us soup and turn us in our beds to avoid sores" Thomas turned them, laying on his side and pulling Alex into his chest. Alexander sniffled, looking up at him with wet eyes

"I. I got better, Thomas. I lived but mom. She" He sobbed into his chest, clinging tightly "It was so long ago but it still hurts so much. She was in my arms Thomas, I watched her go"

Thomas held him close, stroking his hair, soothing him gentle and soft. Alexander managed to calm down, hiccuping "So I, I went to live with my cousin. When I turned 12 I walked in to the home to see he'd hung himself" His voice was still wet, trembling with unshed tears. "I realized that I didn't have anyone else. I had to take care of myself. I did everything I could. I read every book I could get. I learned to write. I taught myself French and English" Thomas hummed softly, offering his comfort and Alexander leaned further into him. 

"Then the hurricane came. What wasn't destroyed by the winds was destroyed in the flood. I was the only survivor Thomas." His voice caught again and Thomas kissed away his tears. Cooing and whispering soothing words, assuring him he didn't have to continue. But Alex just took a deep breath, pressing their lips together, brief but loving, before hiding in Thomas neck "That's why the storm scared me so much"

"I was moved to my old town. Taken into an orphanage. I worked for our old landlord, I was always good with numbers and money. They realized how smart I was. I read every tome in the town library, I could speak three languages. I was good. When I turned fourteen they put me in charge of a trading charter" Thomas was shocked at that, but he smiled softly and kissed Alex's temple. So smart, such a brilliant lad no wonder he worked so hard. He had to prove himself. He was the only one worth anything from where he came from. He couldn't let them down. 

"That why you agreed to the deal, to pay off your debts. So you can succeed and show them that their support was worth it" Alexander nodded in confirmation, "I came to New York at nineteen, the summer before school began and I met Burr. He let me have his spare room until we started." Thomas chuckled "Thought you used to hate him?" "It's a complicated relationship" The tears had cleared down, as he relaxes Into the strong arms and enjoyed Thomas warmth. 

They sat in silence for a moment, and Thomas gave a soft hum before starting "I definitely have a far more boring back story" Alexander just giggled "With my life, boring is nice" Thomas just grinned and kissed his cheek "Well, I grew up in Virginia" "Duh" "Hush, sugar"

"I grew up in old money, my family owned a lot of land and businesses. Including a law firm in Virginia, my older sister is one as well, both my parents, and my little brother and sister both want to be as well" Alex giggled a little, shocked to learn that but it made sense. "I actually wanted to he a chef at first" Alex hummed in response and Thomas presses their foreheads together with a sigh

"Oh god I was the worst in high school. I wasn't an outright bully but those are the people I hung out with. I played soccer and baseball, and I was such a dick to short little smart asses like you" Alex has led, hand over his heart "You're still a dick to smart asses like me" Thomas snorted and kissed him softly "Mon Amour" He mumbled, sweet and loving "You forgot the little part"

He laughed, pulling back as Alex began to smack him with a pillow "Asshole Giraffe!" "aww, did I offend you? My little gremlin" 

"Now, will you let me finish telling you about my family? My biggest warning is that Jane, my mom, is going to insist feeding you near constantly. You're too small and she's a southern woman through and through, you'll love her cookin though so it's worth it" Alexander just giggled in amusement and listened to Thomas describe his family. Nuzzling him under his chin and thinking about how lucky he was. If this wasn't fake... Well, he probably would ask Thomas to marry him


End file.
